Remeberance
by Zacharooshuriken
Summary: When they were little Seto Kiaba and Serenity Wheeler were friends. It's been 9 years and she loves him. The worst thing is his memory is prettry much blank about that time. What could happen to them
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

In the back yard of the old Victorian house were three little kids playing tag. The brunette blue eyed boy ran quickly while the avid little red headed girl chased after him as fast as she could.

"Seto" she yelled at him "My mom said boys are suppose to be nice to girls". The boy named Seto stopped and sat under a tree. Seto then looked up in fake shock and said "Serenity you're a girl". The girl named Serenity replied "Hey I'm only repeating what my mom said". Serenity had said it in such a tone it caused both of them to start laughing.

Mokuba, Seto's baby brother, came running over the hill. "Renity! Eto! Wait up for me I'm not good at this". Serenity and Seto both run over to Mokuba and carry him to there tree. Then a man busts in the back yard asking "May I speak to Mrs. Wheeler?" Mrs. Wheeler came out the house and was to the bad news. Mokuba and Seto's parents had been killed in an accident and they were to be taken to the orphanage.

When Seto beat Mr. Kiaba in a game of chess he adopted both him and Mokuba. My mom was in the middle of the adoption but since he is famous he got them. I got no letters from Seto because they burned them. Mokuba sent me a lot of letters and then in the last letter I could send I took out my collage tuition and bought Seto a blue eyes white dragon and sent it to him through Mokuba. That was when I was 8. I am now 17.

I am Serenity Wheeler. My brother is Joey wheeler. My friends were Seto Kiaba and Mokuba Kiaba. I know that I should give up on ever seeing them let alone telling Seto, I love him.


	2. The reunion

Disclaimer: I don't own this anime

Serenity Wheeler- 17

Joey Wheeler- 20

Seto Kiaba- 19

Mokuba Kiaba- 15

Tai- 20

Yami-

Yughi-

Nine years have pasted since Seto Kiaba's parents died and he was adopted. What will happen when a friend he can't remember but his brother can is hired as his brother's babysitter?

Serenity walked down the busy downtown street heading to her job appointment. Sighing she waited for the light to change and though about who had hired her. The light changed and she hurried to the huge building. Serenity knocked on the door and in only a second it was opened by her best friend Seto Kiaba. "Good you made it" Seto said hurriedly "I though you had forgotten". Serenity smiled and replied "No my mother made me go to the store as I left". Seto told her what to do and where the emergency numbers were and ran out the door to the taxi outside. Mokuba entered the room as he left and said in his polite way "Hello. You must be the sitter my brother hired." For a few minutes I stood there and stared at him until he started to fidget nervously. He asked "Why are you staring at me?" I apologized and said "when I was younger I had two friends one looked a lot like your brother and the other looked like you." Mokuba heard my comment and looked at me after a minute he lead me to a room. Mokuba said "you can call this room what ever you want but this is where I play." I looked around the room and saw all the things that Moke had collected over the years and smiled. He stared at me and a glint of recognition crossed over his face. I pulled something out my pocket and tears form in my eyes as I stares at it. Mokuba and I sat in silent until he said "Renity why did you stop writing letters to me and Seto after the blue eyes card". When he said that I smiled because he remembered me, Serenity Wheeler, after all these years. He was still my best friend though his brother forgot me because of all the hard thing he had been through.


	3. The surprise

Disclaimer: I don't own this anime

I pulled something out my pocket and tears form in my eyes as I stares at it. Mokuba and I sat in silent until he said "Renity why did you stop writing letters to me and Seto after the blue eyes card", when he said that I smiled because he remembered me.

I replied "I bought the card with my collage tuition. When my mom found out she grounded me for a few years and did not give me your letters. Then three months later my whole house caught on fire and all your letters were burned down".

Mokuba stared at me for a second then in that evil voice, which my friends use on me when I have a crush; he said "Who know you though so highly of my older brother Renity".

My face turned a really dark red and I looked out the window so he could not see my face. I could not tell him I was in love with his older brother Seto.

Mokuba pulled out his card locket and said "Renity did you keep yours as well".

I turned to see what he held and then nodded. I remembered the day we all got them.

**Flash back**

"Seto… Mokuba… look at what my mom got for us" I yelled at them.

I held the three duel lockets in front of their faces and Seto said "Renity I will not wear that locket they are for girls". Mokuba said "please Seto. Renity must have had these made special made". I opened the lockets and in each were two pictures in Mokuba's there was a picture of me and Seto, In Seto's was a picture of Mokuba and me, and in my were pictures of Seto and Mokuba one day while we were playing chess.

**End Flash back**

Then Seto walked in the room. Mokuba said "Seto do you remember who gave you your first Blue eyes white dragon".

Seto stared at him for a second and replied "You know I can't remember any thing before our parents died. I remember a little girl with red hair if that counts".

I looked at him for a second and then I walked over pulled his locket out of his shirt and opened it to the picture of me. When I did this he was in shock about it.

I looked him in the eye and said "I hoped you would at least remember my name after all the trouble we got in together".

I turned around and left the building as he stared at my retreating back wonder what he had missed to set off Mokuba's babysitter. Mokuba looked at him and said "I can't believe you forgot Serenity after she gave you your first blue eye card".

The next day I walked over to my older brother's house since our parents are divorced. Joey looked up as I let my self in the house. Joey asked "where were you last night". I couldn't mention Seto because Joey hates Seto and would kill me. He would hate me even more if he knew my secret. Fortunately for me his friend Yugi was there to stop him from questioning me. Yugi looked over and said "Serenity why are you here any way".


	4. the memory

Disclaimer: I don't own this anime. Though I wish I did

I couldn't mention Seto because Joey hates Seto and would kill me. He would hate me even more if he knew my secret. Fortunately for me his friend Yugi was there to stop him from questioning me.

Yugi looked over and said "Serenity why are you here any way".

I looked over at them while I said "If one of your old friends forgot you and you fell in love with that friend what would you do".

Joey heard me a started to yell "What! What are you talking about"? I felt embarrassed and ran out of my brother's apartment. When I reached the park I went and sat on the bench by the lake to think.

Meanwhile

Seto was pondering what Mokuba had said to him the night before about. 'Serenity' he though 'where have I heard that name before'?

Seto was getting so frustrated and Mokuba was starting laugh as his older brother's face turned redder and redder.

Mokuba said "If you want I could tell you how my babysitter knows us". Mokuba looked at his brother and he finally stopped pacing and said he was going for a walk.

"Mokuba" Seto threaten "if you fallow me you'll be in so much pain".

He walks out of the building wanting peace, wishing to have his memories to return to him.

Back at the lake

As I looked out at the lake all I could do was sigh. I knew that Seto would never hire me again because of my out burst and I had most likely never see them again. As I looked out at the lake Yugi walked over and sat beside me.

"Serenity" he asked "would you like to talk out it"? I looked confused before he said "You fell for your best friend? Why were you not more specific"?

I sighed "Because the boy has no idea and on top of that if brother knew he would kill me. Joey hates the boy so much".

As I said that Seto sat under the weeping willow behind me and he started to listen because he realized I was the babysitter from last night. Yugi heard these words and said "You're love Seto Kaiba"?

I nodded and told him how we were best friends and everything. Seto heard this and his memory returned. He was upset he had lost his best friend and now she loved him. All of a sudden he heard a part of a song that I liked.

**As we go on **

**we remember **

**all the good times**

**we had together**

**Though our lives change**

**From what ever **

**We will still be**

**Best friends for ever**

Seto got up from his seat under the weeping willow as Yugi left pondering what I had said. Seto walked over to the bench and when I looked I was surprised to see him there.

"Serenity" he said "I want to tell you something if you'll baby sit for Moke again he likes you to baby sit." I looked at him and quietly replied "ok Seto. I'll be there." Mokuba sneak up behind us and yelled "What ya doing"?

Later that day

'I hope Seto is not mad I'm late' I though 'Joey if he hates me you are dead'. Seto and Mokuba were waiting out side as I ran up out of breath. "Sorry" I said as we got in to the taxi and headed down town.

Mokuba could not stop bouncing and from his gibbering I figured we were headed some where he liked. Seto leaned over and said "I wanted to tell you…

Aren't I so evil maybe I'll write more in a month or may be I write more tonight or tomorrow? Hehehehe.


	5. twists

Disclaimer: I don't own the show.

Sorry it took so long to update my computer crashed and I lose like six chapters.

Mokuba could not stop bouncing and from his gibbering I figured we were headed some where he liked.

Seto leaned over and said "I wanted to tell you…

Just then we pulled up at Chukie Cheeses (a/n this was the name that fit my purposes best). Mokuba then grabbed both of us and dragged us in to the restaurant. I took one glance in side and pulled up my hood, earning me a look from Seto. He looked in the building and quickly spotted Tea.

Tea's pov

I looked up as the three new people entered. The group consisted of two boys and one girl. The smaller boy I recognized as Mokuba. He had let his hair get a bit longer. That meant the older boy was obviously Kaiba. What struck me as odd was the fact that there was a girl with them. She wore a red hoodie with blue jeans. Even stranger was that both the brothers enjoyed her company.

Serenity's pov

After Seto got the tokens for us, Mokuba pulled me to the games. After winning about fifty tickets, Seto got board and joined us. Surprisingly he was really good at the game. Mokuba gave me a hug because I got two hundred tickets. He succeed in knocking of my hood.

"See Seto I can still beat you when it comes to having fun." I laughed.

"Ok, ok. You win, though I hate admitting it." Seto sighed.

Tea was not far from us shocked that Kaiba had admitted to losing, to a Wheeler, no less. I laughed and hugged Seto to make him feel better.

Joey's pov

I was walkin home from Yugi's house when I saw Kaiba. Out the corner of my eye I spotted the jerk. When I turned to see what he was doing, I see my sis, Serenity, hugging him and laughing.

Serenity's pov

We saw a very angry Joey enter and after just a second he pinned Seto up against a wall. "Seto!" Mokuba and I yelled at the same time. Then Shadi appeared in front of me. "You should not have an item." He muttered to himself. He then held the key to my forehead and turned it.

"You don't have permission to be here." a female voice rang out.

"Neither of the two gave you this freedom, Shadi." a male voice fallowed.

"You know me?" asked the surprised Shadi.

Then two figures appeared.

"I'll introduce myself then." The girl sighed, "I am Kisara, and he is the guardian Seto".

Zackarooshuriken: Ok I need some help.

Seto: Who should win in a duel between Joey and Serenity?

Mokuba: Serenity also has Seto, Kisara and the heart of the cards on her side during the duel.

Please vote


End file.
